Daughter of the Sea
by CrimsonShocker
Summary: Lia Sparrow believes herself to be the daughter of Jack Sparrow. But what happens when she learns the truth? How far will she go for a relationship she never knew? Request for friend on FanFiction. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue: Escape

  
  
  
(I am here with my second story. This one is going to be a complete switch from the first one that I wrote. So remember, any characters that you don't recognize from the movie, (Such as: Cordelia, Jackson, Commodore Welling, or anyone else.) is made purely from my vivid imagination. So read and hopefully enjoy. I will try to stay as true to PotC as I can. R&R. Please no flames. )  
  
  
**Prologue: The Escape  
  
  
  
**Port Royal was the picture perfect town to live in during the day. But at night, it died. The streets were dark and silent. There was rarely a soul out at midnight, save the rats and prostitutes. It was the perfect setting to make an escape. That was exactly what William Turner was doing at the moment. He ran at a mad dash down the paved roads and alleyways. He was disguised in his blacksmith's clothing and wrapped in shadow. He clutched to his chest, as small bundle of innocence.   
  
The bundle was his and Elizabeth's newborn daughter Cordelia Turner, named for her father's legacy. Though a wee three months old, the baby was the center of a conspiracy aimed at Will and Elizabeth. Ever since Commodore Norrington had passed on, things had been in total chaos, for he had been replaced by his greedy and jealous cousin Welling.   
  
When Welling had met the Governess Elizabeth he had fallen madly in love with her. It soon became an obsession with her. Shortly after the Commodore's passing, Elizabeth had become pregnant. Welling had become exceedingly jealous having recently found out of Elizabeth's husband and not liking him one bit. Upon the baby's birth, Welling delved deep into the history of William Turner and found his history to be rather piratic. He formed a cynical plan to break up the family and get what he wanted.   
  
He met with Elizabeth and conversed with her of her husband's past. He then told her that he could no longer grant him clemency, that he had received may complaints and wished to keep the peace. She said that she would speak with Will on the matter and go from there. But the Commodore was not pleased and tried to make a bribe with her. If she would leave her husband and marry him instead, he could then grant Will clemency. She played along, but she knew what he was up to.   
  
That night she and Will had formed a plan. Welling's deal would not go into effect for another week, enough to give her time to supposedly say goodbye. So Will had contacted some old allies and made an arrangement. Elizabeth had been on her way to their hideout when she had been stopped by Welling and shot to death. He had found out from unknown sources of their plan. though he had not known the night, he had kept sentries on the watch for anything unusual. Upon Elizabeth's death their child had gone missing. Will had hidden her from the world and said that she was dead. he had kept contact with the Black Pearl and made arrangements.   
  
Soon, he came to a small shed door. He knocked in a series of codes. The door cracked open to reveal Isaac's face. (He is another crew member on the Black Pearl) He let him enter, then quickly closed the door behind him. He led him into the back as tears entered his eyes. Realization had finally dawned on him of what he was about to do, and he wasn't ready for it. Are they here, Isaac? he asked solemnly.   
  
He nodded, Yes, they arrived a few hours ago, Annemaria is in the storage room in the back, Jack is readying the ship, and Gibbs is scouting their escape route.   
  
He walked to the back room and opened the door swiftly to reveal Annemaria clothed in all black, and a young, dark-haired boy about the age of two on her hip. She looked worried and stressed the candlelight playing on her face. Her dark eyes were filled with compassion and sympathy for what they all knew was to come. She walked to Will and embraced him. Oh, dear William, cry not. You will be together again someday. I am sorry for you loss. she said softly.  
  
Annemaria patted Will on the back and said, Worry not, Will Turner, your daughter is in good hands.  
  
Will nodded and replied, Just don't let any of the other men touch her, only you and Jack are allowed to, and make sure he doesn't drink too much. I don't want my daughter to be exposed to the devilry of rum...Just be careful and watch out for her as if she were your own daughter, that is all that I ask.   
  
  
Annemaria smiled meekly and answered in reply, Don't worry Will, she will be fine. I will treat her as my own. Like my son Jackson here. Fear not Will, she will be happy. If she is anything like you, she will love her life.  
  
Then, there was a noise. It was soft and short. The door behind them burst open, revealing Jack Sparrow. You really outta get that door fixed mate, it is rather rusty, savvy?   
  
Will's face lit up at the sight of his long lost friend. It is good to see you again Jack.   
  
No trouble, just helping out a friend in need. Now who have we here? said Jack humbly.   
  
Jack walked over to Will and peered down at the bundle in his arms. Will lifted the blanket to reveal a tiny, pale , and sleeping face. Absolutely precious mate, he said turning serious and awed, his smile growing wide, What is her name?   
  
Will smiled with love, Her name is Cordelia.   
  
Jack laughed slightly, Hey, it fits mate, Daughter of the Sea for the daughter of a pirate. Don't deny it again Will, you were once one. There is no denying that. Don't make me hang you from the mast of a ship again. The mast on my ship is twice the size that the mast on the Intercepter was.  
  
Will smiled slightly in reminiscence of the memory. Those times were just as perilous as the events that he faced now. He thought that he would never have to face his worst fear again. His fear of losing the ones that he held dear to him. Though at this moment in time, that fear seemed imminently possible. It had happened in the past to Elizabeth, now it was about to happen with his newborn daughter, the daughter that he had known for a little over three months.   
  
Don't worry so much mate, your daughter is in good hands with Annemaria and I. We will raise her well. Jack said, reading Will's expressions.   
  
Will followed Jack, Annemaria, and Isaac out of the back entrance down the scouted road, to the docks at the coast. There waited the Black Pearl. the ship that Will thought he would never have to see again. That was going to be his daughter's life.   
  
The tears that had been hiding behind Will's dark chocolate eyes began to course down his cheeks. Jack embraced him and rubbed his back for a few moments as Will sobbed into his shoulder. Jack had expected this, but he could never have been ready to see his best friend cry. He did all that he could do to comfort him.   
  
I love her so much Jack. I don't know how I will live without her. She is my pride and joy. She is my only daughter. Take the best care that you possibly can of her. Guard her with your life and soul. Do not let her stray. I trust you mate, don't let me down. Will said through his tears. If I never see you or her again, I want know that she is safe and happy. That's all that matters to me. And with that he embraced Jack for a final time and handed him the child.   
  
Take care of her mate, she is everything that I live for. She is all that I have left. Will said as he fought the urge to sob again.   
  
He leaned down and kissed his daughter one last time. He pulled a medallion out of his pocket. It was a silver dragon held by a piece of black rope. Engraved on the back were the words:   
  
_ Dare to Dream, and Dare to live the Dream. ~W.T.~   
  
_He had created this for Elizabeth as a wedding gift. Now it would belong to his daughter when she was old enough to understand the meanings behind it.   
  
He said, Give this to her when she turns sixteen. Explain to her then, the story of my being. Tell her then of her real father and how his love for her is unconditional. Do it as a favor for me. I want her to know, in the chance that we ever meet again. Farewell Jack, and take care of her, yourself, and most of all that son of yours. He is a unique one, you might want to watch out for him before he turns out like his father. he joked.   
  
Jack smiled and laughed at that. I will, Will. I will. He said, rousing another laugh through Will's tears.   
  
As Jack turned to leave into his ship, he replied, Take care mate. Your daughter will be fine. It is you that I will worry about. Watch your back, Will. There are allies and there are enemies. They are everywhere. So long.   
  
And with that, he turned and walked hurriedly to his ship, looking in all directions for spies as he went. As the anchor was lifted and the sails let out, Jack stood at the rail of the ship and waved farewell to him as Will said softly, barely above a whisper, Take care, my daughter, we will meet again...   
  
  
  
(I know, it is a bit angsty, but it won't be for long. That is why I didn't put it in the Angst section. But anyway, What do ya'll think. I know that it is different, but bare with me for a little while here. If you want to , please review and tell me if you like it. I've got to go but I will hopefully update soon. Tootles...)  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Pirates Life For Me

  
  
  
(Well, I'm back again. How did you guys feel about chapter one. Do you think that I am doing okay? I will try to make Annemaria and Jack a bit more . Thank you for your concern. Anyway... here is chapter 1. R&R!!! No flames please...)  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1: A Pirates Life For Me  
  
  
  
**Sixteen years had passed since that fateful night in Port Royal. Few things had come to pass in that sixteen year interval, but it was enough for sixteen year old Lia Sparrow to become a true pirate. Though they never pillaged or plundered quite as much anymore, she still got her fair share of the treasure when it came down to it. Her task that she was usually assigned was to count out the gold and silver that they had come about.  
  
Two hundred and thirty six. Two hundred and thirty seven.. God Damn this is taking way to long. I am sick of this. Just because I am one of the few crew members on this ship that can count doesn't mean that they can make me do this every single time! Lia said in frustration.   
  
She jumped up from her position on the floor and scurried out of the door. She ran at full speed down the ship's corridors, dodging crew members as she went, but apparently, she hadn't dodged well enough. She ran right smack into Jackson Sparrow, Jack and Annemaria's son, knocking both of them senseless. Jesus Christ, Lia, slow down. What are you in such a hurry for? He asked in disarray.  
  
But Lia was already up and running again. She had to get to the deck. She needed fresh air, and she needed it badly. As she raced up the wooden steps out of the hatch at the top, she inhaled deeply. She hated small closed in spaces. She hated them more than anything else. Well, except for heights maybe...  
  
She walked slowly to the bar that went around the deck. These were of absolutely no effect here. She had proven that a few years back. She had proven many things in the past years. She had proven that even thought there was a bar there, anyone could still fall over it. She had proved that the hallways could be used as racetracks and were not injury-proof. She had proved thatTortuga was no place for a seven year old child when she had gotten lost there and it had taken the search party three days to find her. Yes, she had proved many things in her life so far.   
  
She inhaled deeply the scent of the sea. It had been the only thing that she had ever known. It had been the only thing that she had wished to know for the past sixteen years. But things were starting to change. She wanted to explore everything now. She wanted an interesting life, not a life silled with counting coins and running into walls. She wanted a different kind of adventure. She wanted to know everything that she could possibly absorb. The problem was that Jack was terribly uneducated and what intelligence the crew possesed was already passed on the Lia. That would pose as a problem, because the only other place that Lia could think of with a good education system was Port Royal, England and they were banished from there under pain of death. Isn't that just nice? Lia said to no one in particular.   
  
Isn't wha' nice, luv? asked Jack as he came up beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders.   
  
Oh, nothing Jack, just fantasizing... She answered truthfully as she dared to be.   
  
Jack squeezed her shoulders and asked, Fantasizin' bout' wha', luv?  
  
She smirked slightly and looked out on the horizon. Just the things that I wish to do before I die.   
  
Jack was slightly taken aback. You are bu' sixteen. Ya needn' worry bout' things like death jus' yet. he said matter-of-factly. Ya have much lef' to see and much mor' time to see it in. Jus' be patient. It will all com' to ya eventually. He patted her shoulder as he said again, We are goin' to drop anchor in Port Royal this evenin'. Make yeeself ready. We be goin' ashore at dusk. And with that he turned and left for the wheel again.   
  
She smiled and shook her head as she thought of the only father figure that she had. Jack was always the first one to run headlong into danger. That was what she loved about him. His son was just like him, only he didn't carry himself in the same drunk manner. He preferred to keep himself as neat and sober as possible. Go figure! she thought to herself.  
  
She went back below and entered her room, slamming the door behind her. She walked to her closet and pulled out black cut-off pants, a white shirt, light, black shoes, and her silver dagger that she kept with her at all times when they went ashore, just for safety reasons. She donned her atirre and decide to find a useful way to pass the time. I suppose i can go down to the galley. They always have work to be done there... she said as she left her room.  
  
  
(So, what do you think? Review me if you liked it. G2G to school now. Bye...) **  
**


	3. The Truth Is Out!

  
  
  
( Well, I'm back with another chappie!!! I hope ya'll enjoy this one and to answer your question about whether or not she knows that she is adopted, the answer is no. She thinks that Jack is her father. But in this story, oddly enough, she has not picked up on much of the pirate slang, though she does carry a bit of vulgarity(you will notice this later). I know it may sound weird but bare with me here. Sorry about the Anamaria typo. So... enjoy the next chap. R&R....)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth is Out  
  
  
  
As the sun began to set slowly on the horizon, the Black Pearl came alive in the night. The crew was bustling about on and below the deck. Lia wondered what all of the fuss was about. It wasn't the first time that they had tread on dangerous waters (no pun intended!). She had been to many places that she had risked life and limb to be. Places where pirates were forbidden. she called to the stocky crew member.   
  
He walked over to her as he wiped his brow, Yes Lia, what can I do for ye? he asked in a worn voice.  
  
She looked at him, then at the mass of land that they were trying to sail around. What is our mission? I ave' not yet been informed. Jack usually tells me everythin', but this he has failed to fill me in on. Would you by any chance know the nature of our mission?   
  
Gibbs looked her up and down for a moment and answered, Ye' father is a busy man, I fear that he is goin' ashore on business reasons. Has he invited ye' along?  
  
She nodded and answered, Aye', he told me to ready meself, that we would be droppin' anchor at Port Royal. Though, he did not tell me why. Strange... She turned and walked away.   
  
She walked to the hatch that led below deck and ran swiftly down the eighteen stairs. She passed slowly by the crew members below and calmly made her way to Jack's room. When she reached the door, she could hear low voices inside. Though she knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, she strained to make out the conversation. The first voice that she could hear was Anamaria's.  
  
Do ye' think it wise to bring er' ashore? I for one could think of many reason' not to. Why do ye' insist on puttin' er' in danger? Will ould' not be pleased-  
  
Don't ye' dare tell me what Will would be sayin'! It is me own judgement that will come to clear er' passage. Not ye' or Will's. It is my decision... She could hear Jack reply.  
  
_What are they talking about? _ she wondered to herself. _ WHO are they talking about? _She got her answer in seconds.  
  
She is goin' Anamaria. There is nothin' ye' can do to stop er' if she chooses to go. Lia is sixteen years old now. I be thinkin' she is old enough to make er' own decisions now. she heard Jack answer calmly.  
  
When are ye' goin' to tell her? Hmm..? When she turns eighteen? When you are on ye' deathbed? When she is on her deathbed? Whichever comes first?  
  
There was no reply to this question.   
  
At the end of that sentence, she could hear footsteps coming toward the door. She ducked behind a coil of rope as Anamaria passed by her, obviously not pleased with Jack's decision to let her come ashore for some reason. As she watched Anamaria's back retreat down the corridor, she slowly eased up from her hiding place and walked lightly to Jacks door. It was slightly ajar, for Anamaria had forgotten in her rage to close it. She raised her fist and rapped lightly on the door frame, only loud enough to let Jack know that she was there.   
  
His back was to the door. He was standing at his open window, staring out into the night. She walked over quietly to stand beside him. His eyes never left the window. She looked into the night to see if there was anything special. What she saw was simple, but intriguing all the same.  
  
The horizon was dotted with small flickers of light. She guessed that they had reached Port Royal and were looking for a safe place to drop anchor. the night wrapped the city in a humid fog, casting an eerie glow upon it. Fog was often seen on the sea, so this was no rare omen. Though fog was usually a wonderful cover for incoming pirate ships, she despised it just the same. There was just something about fog that made her skin crawl.   
  
It was several moments before either person made a movement toward the other. When it eventually did happen, it was Jack that moved first. He turned his head slightly to her and inquired, What do ye' think we are aiming to plunder in this fine city?   
  
She looked up at him, then back to the Port. When she looked back to him, she answered, I feel that we are not here to plunder or pillage at all. I feel that we are here for a different reason. A more personal reason. Don't ask me why, but I do.   
  
Jack looked at her for a long moment before speaking. When he did speak, it was a solemn voice. Ye' know that I never kept a secret from ye' before, don't ye?  
  
She nodded her head and said, Of course. Should that concern me?   
  
Jack walked to the door and swiftly closed it, turning the lock, then walked back to the window. I aven't' been completely honest with ye' in ye' years. There are some things Iv'e been keepin' from ye', though I had no choice...   
  
What are you gettin' at father? she asked hurriedly, knowing that the time that they had to enter Port Royal was drawing near.   
  
He looked at her with a look of pure sadness on his dark face. Don't call me that... he said softly.   
  
She was taken aback. What do you mean? Why not? She walked over to him and placed a hand on his bare arm, stroking his tattoo of a sparrow on his wrist.   
  
He looked into her eyes and asked, Have you ever wondered who you looked like? Why you are so different from everyone else?  
  
She was suprised at the question be said, Sometimes I wonder why my skin is so fair when your and mother's skin is so tan. Other times I wonder why my hair holds curl when neither of Orcs does. Why do you ask?  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes and said with sorrow hiding in his voice, Because your not mine...  
  
She did a double take as she shot her eyes up to meet his. What in God's name are you talkin' about? She backed a few steps away from him.   
  
He stood up and walked toward her. I mean exactly what I say. Ye are not mine. Ye are related to me in no way, other than a guardian relationship. Ye are not of mine or Anamaria's bloodline. Though ye are the bloodline of this ship, ye are not of mine.  
  
She looked at him with a bewildered and disbelieving look. Why do I doubt this highly? She asked suspiciously.  
  
Jack looked at her sadly and said, Cause' it sounds hard to believe. Though I speak the truth. Ye' mother was a fair noble woman. The daughter of a governor to be exact. Ye' father was a blacksmith. He was the son o' Bootstrap Bill Turner. So ye' are of pirate blood.   
  
Lia looked at him like he was crazy and burst out laughing. Y' know father, this has to be the lowest joke that you have ever played on me. Ten points for you dad, you almost had me convinced. She continued to laugh.  
  
Jack, though, was not laughing. He didn't find this the least bit humorous. He continued, When ye were born, there was a conspiracy surroundin' ye'. Ye' mother was killed and ye' were in danger. Ye' father entrusted ye' to me for safekeepin' until the conspiracy was over. He asked me that when ye were sixteen, to let ye know of ye past. He wanted ye to know that he loved ye unconditionally and that he always would. He also wanted me to give ye' this.  
  
He walked over to her and took her hand. In her palm, he placed the dragon medallion. As the cool silver hit her palm, she looked down at it. She studied it for a moment and marveled at it's craftsmanship.   
  
Ye father made that himself. From his blacksmith equipment and free time. Look on the back. Jack said hurriedly.  
  
She turned the medallion over in her hand and ran her fingers over the engraving on the back.   
  
_Dare to Dream, and Dare to Live the Dream. ~ W.T. ~_   
  
Her eyes widened as she read the words. Jack had always told her these words. But what did W.T. mean. Who's initials were they?  
  
They were ye father's initials. They stand for William Turner. Ye name is not Lia Sparrow. It never was. Jack answered.   
  
Then what was it? she asked, the first words that she had spoken in a long while.   
  
He cast his eyes downward and said, Cordelia Turner.   
  
She looked up at him and said, Daughter of the Sea. That's why you called me that. I understand now. Why did you wait so long to tell me? Why could you not have told me sooner. Now this is all that I will think of for the rest of the night.   
  
He kept his eyes downcast and said, You'll see why I told you tonight soon. Let us be going now, He placed the medallion around her neck and kissed her forehead, Port Royal calls to us.   
  
And with that, he took leave of his quarters, leaving Lia, or should we say Cordelia, to her thoughts. The only thing that she could say of was.   
  
What in the Hell is going on?!?  
  
  
  
(So, what do you think? I hope that I didn't rush into this too quickly. I just feel that this needed to come out this chapter to prepare for the next, which should have a little action in it. Anyway... Review me if you like it. I have to go now. I will update again soon. Night Everyone!!!)   
  
  
  



	4. You Can't Put Your Arms Around A Memory

  
  
  
(Back I am. And I brought a new chappie with me. (Aren't you all so excited?) Anyway... This one is gonna be a bit slower than the others as it will be a bit more lengthy. Just to let you know, there is a different point of view in this chapter. (Don't hurt me...) It might be a few days before I can update again. I have a lot of school activities going on. **Jumps up and down** I made the National Junior Honors Society!!! **Jumps up and down** Anyhoo... Let me get you started on this chappie...R&R...Enjoy...!!!)  
  
  
**Chapter 3: You Can't Put Your Arms Around A Memory...  
  
  
  
**As he shut down the last machine, he breathed deeply. The day had been a long one. Another day that had been filled from beginning to end with errands and projects and assignments. He had been around Port Royal at least three times this day. He tried to find time for himself, but there never seemed to be time. It was always something. Nowadays, it was the Commodore. Welling was the hardest man to please, but Will did his best.   
  
Why... Why do I do this to myself? Will asked himself quietly.  
  
He picked up his latest project. It was a sword. It was hand crafted from solid silver for the Commodore's daughter, Katherine. Will knew that she would probably never use it, but Welling wanted it for her just the same. He sighed and placed it in a large wooden chest. He placed the box on a high shelf and covered it with a large wool blanket to keep the moisture off of it.   
  
He walked to the window on the far side of the shop and stared at the full moon. It was a beautiful moon, wrapped in a thick fog. It cast an eerie and ominous glow as it shifted slightly to shadow the world from behind a cloud. This would have been the perfect setting for a pirate invasion. Will said to himself softly. I wonder what Jack is doing now.   
  
As he pondered his question, he walked to the door that connected the shop to his quarters. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, lighting the oil lamp as he went. He heaved a great sigh and shut the door behind him, locking it as he went. He placed the key in his drawer and flopped down onto his bed. Tonight he wouldn't bother to undress and change into anything more comfortable. Tonight he was too exhasted, and sleep came easily...  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
As the moon fell behind a cloud, the crew of the Black Pearl dropped anchor and dropped the rowboats. For the first time in a long time, there were only four members of the Black Pearl going ashore. Jack, Lia, Anamaria, and Jackson loaded into one boat and began there short row to the outskirts of the port.   
  
What exactly is our purpose? asked Jackson, irritable about being ignorant.   
  
Sorry son, the information is confidential. said Jack. But ye' can ask when we get back.   
  
Jackson shook his head and said, Why do ye' insist on leavin' me in the dark? Ye' know that I can be useful. Why do ye' not tell me?  
  
He was met by silence and finally surrendered, knowing that he would not receive an answer at the moment.   
  
Lia was feeling just a tad bit confused at the moment. It isn't everday that her father had just told her that he.. well... wasn't her father. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. It was either the truth or a very sick and well planned joke. She decided that now was as good a time as any to voice her opinion. Father why do ye' insist on picking at me brain? Ye' know that I don' like it when ye' do this-  
  
  
Why do ye' insist on thinkin' that it is a joke? Can it ever not be a joke? Jack asked her in his defense.   
  
No. It cannot just be a joke in the present matter. It sounds too crazy. Ye' wouldn't have jus' told me somethin' like that outta the blue. Lia replied, backing herself up.   
  
Jack let his head fall to his chest. He didn't know what to tell her. he was fighting an internal conflict and didn't know hat side to go with. She he explain it to her now, or should he wait until the time was a little bit more appropriate? He didn't know what to do.   
  
What in the bloody ell' are ye' talkin' bout'? asked Jackson in an annoyed voice. Why does no one ere' tell me anythin'?  
  
Anamaria just shook her head and listened to the different conversations and complaints that were being filed against everyone else. Jack leaned over to Lia and whispered into her ear, Wait till' we reach land, then I'll go a bit more in depth. I just had to get it all out into the open. Forgive me?   
  
Lia narrowed her eyes at him and answered, Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. we shall have to wait and see how in depth ye' go with ye' little story. Then I will decide if I forgive ye' or not for this lil' scare.  
  
Jack heaved a sigh and thought, _ Stubborn... Just like er' damn father... why does she ave' to be so much like im'? Why couldn't she ave' been a bit' more docile and agreeable like er' mother?_   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
The awoke to a knock at his door. He sat up and asked , Who is it? He was answered by the voice of the Commodore. Mr. Turner, I have a bit of news that you might find somewhat interesting. Why don't you come out and discuss it with me?   
  
Will was a bit suspicious. but decided that now was a s good a time as ever to give the sword to the Commodore. He wondered why he was here at such a late hour. Actually, he wondered why he was here in the first place. it was very uncommon for the Commodore to walk among the commoners. They usually remained in their villas and courts tending to the spoils of their children and fellow understudies. This was an odd occasion indeed.  
  
He stood and unlocked the door, opening it slowly so as not to hit the man. When he stepped out, he was met by the smiling and cheerful face of the Commodore Welling. The very sight of him made his skin crawl. He despised Welling more than any other creature on the planet.   
  
He had taken his wife from him and thought nothing of it. He had also forced him to give up his only child to a life of piracy. He might as well have forced him to nevermarry again, for he could not bring himself to. Welling had destroyed any chance of hope for Will. He had ripped his life apart and acted as though they were old friends. It was sickening.  
  
Welling was catagorized as a very attractive man. He had high cheekbones, large blue eyes, a sturdy nose, a tall and muscular build, and sandy-blonde hair. He looked like the portrait of every woman's dream. Will hoped that no woman ever got herself into the situation. He also felt sorry for the poor woman that was married to Welling a the present time. Lady Daniella of Portugal.   
  
Will walked over to the shelf and took out the bow, handing it to the commodore. Welling looke dit over carefully after removing the sword from it's case and marvelled at the craftsmanship. Nice work Mr. Turner. Keep it up and you could have a raise in your tax salary and less taxes next year. My daughter will love this. She has always wanted one.  
  
  
Does she know how to use it? Will asked curiously.   
  
He was answered, Yes, in fact she is rather skilled.  
  
Will nodded and walked to the window again. The moon was full and the fog was thick. He thought that he saw something, but dissmissed the thought. he turned back to the Commodore and was asked, Whatever happened to that daughter of yours, I never did quite figure it out.  
  
Will could feel his heart flip flop and his stomach turn inside out. Welling didn't know and he wouldn't know. He couldn't. he would probably kill Will and put a reward on his daughter's head. Though Welling could probably never find her, to Will, it wasn't worth taking the chance.  
  
He shook his head and said. I fear that she passed on that fateful year. The last time I saw her was when Elzabeth took her to the docks. I am sorry that I cannot help. It was my daughter. I feel so ashamed. He faked a pained expression.  
  
All of a sudden the commodore pulled something out from behind his back. It was Elizabeth's head!!! What in the bloody hell was Welling doing with that? Bloody Hell!!! Will cried out.   
  
He turned left and saw heads lined up on tables. Jack's, Anamaria's, Isaac's, Gibb's, He even saw a baby's head at the very end. He could bring himself to look no longer and tore his eyes back to the commodore. he said softly.  
  
Welling smiled evilly and answered, I am going to make sure that no man...or woman... flies under a pirate flag ever again. And if they so happen to...they will be hanged! He let out a evil laugh. Will yelled and shot up in bed.   
  
He was covered in sweat from head to to, his shirt was soaked. He was breathing very fast and couldn't seem to catch his breath. I wonder why. he whispered. When he finally got his breathing under control, he said to Elizabeth, Why does he do the things that he does? I will never understand. I can't do this much longer. I need to get away. I have to get away. If only you were here... he trailed off.  
  
He lay beack down and stared at hte ceiling. Whatever did happen to you , Cordelia. I wish that I could know. Are you safe? Are you happy? Are things hard for you? Are you scared or content? How are you living? Where are you now? Is Jack being a good father? He stopped and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.   
  
But he couldn't do it. Big tears sqeezed out of the corners of his eyes. He held them back no longer. His body wracked with sobs of memory. He would never be his own daughter's father. The thought of never knowing her was enough to make him unconsoleable. He knew the only way to make things better was to face it. She was in a better place. She was more than likely safe. He knew that he had to trust Jack. Jack had never given him reason not to, so he had to. He wanted to see her. He wanted to put his arms around her and hold her forever, but all he had left was a memory. You can't put your arms around a memory. It was time to let go...  
  
  
  
(So...what do you guys think about this chapter? I will admit it is a little bit different, but it was easier to write than the other chapters. Okay I lied, it only took one day. But the next chapter might take a while. So please don't hurt me. Review me if you liked it and tell me what to keep doing. Well, I am running late for school, so I will update later. Tootles!!!)   



	5. Fly or Die

  
  
  
(I'm back. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. It was a hard chapter to write. I had a serious case of writer's block and couldn't even produce this AN. Bear with me here. I hope that it isn't too bad. SO... R&R Tell me what you would like to see happen or some characters that I haven't put in that you would like to see. SO...Enjoy )  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4: Fly or Die**   
  
  
  
  
The air was still. The silence was eerie. The moon was high in the sky as the pirate boat was pulled ashore by eight strong arms, hiding it quickly.   
  
Jack, Anamaria, Lia, and Jackson scurried quickly to a cluster of bushes. They had seen a flash of red. It was probably one of the commodore's puppy dog soldiers. He had kept sentries on the look out for pirates for about 18 years now. To Jack, it was getting rather old, seeing as he was a pirate. Damn' cynical bastard...muttered Lia under her breath.   
  
Lia! I am shocked at ye'. Ye' know that was completely unladylike. Screeched Jackson in disapproval.   
  
He received a menacing glare. What in the bloody ell do ye know about what's ladylike and what isn't? And more importantly...Why in the bloody ell do ye think that I would care about soundin' ladylike? Lia hounded him.   
  
Okay, that's enough. It's over now. Put it behind ye'. We are goin' into Port Royal and I don' wanna hear a peep outta either of ye until we get there. Got it? Jack asked rather demandingly.   
  
He received two nods and two defiant glares at the same time. Both teenagers sighed in exasperation. Jackson reached over and poked Lia in the ribs. She looked at him in mock shock and poked him in the chest. He returned with a poke to the shoulder. And so it began...  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
  
The minutes passed by as the small band of pirates worked their way slowly through the streets of Port Royal. It was so silent that they could hear their own foot falls. Jack led the way, Anamaria behind him, with the junior pirates in close tow behind her.   
  
What is our purpose here father? asked Jack impatiently.   
  
Jack turned and glared at him. He turned and resumed his casual saunter. Until he noticed that his son and daughter were not following him. Lia and Jackson were stopped dead in their tracks, rooted to the spot and did not seem to be showing any signs of moving any time soon. What are ye' two doin' just standin' there? If ye' don't move we will never get to where we are goin! He said in a loud whisper.   
  
He just received two stone cold glares from the two. Jackson spoke first, I am not moving until you tell me what is going on. Neither of us are moving.   
  
Jack looked at them stupidly, Lia, honestly. I thought that ye' couldn't stand ye' brother a minute ago. And now ye' are plottin' against me with him. Isn't that just rich?  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and said, I want to know what is goin' on. And correct me if I am wrong. But, if what ye' said earlier was true, then Jackson is not me' brother.  
  
Jack's jaw dropped about ten feet. His body went numb. He had not been expecting her to be so cold about it. Now is not the time for this Lia. We ave a job to do.  
  
And what job is that, Jack? Hmm..? Would ye' be so kind as to tell me what task we have snuck into a pirate-hating city in the middle of nowhere at midnight to accomplish? She was met by silence. Or do I have to stand here all night?   
  
Jack breathed a deep sigh and looked into Lia's eyes. He saw anger and a deep sadness. He saw want and need, vengeance and longing. But there was one thing that he didn't see. One thing that he had never seen in her eyes in all of the long years that he had raised her. He did not see hatred. He had never seen hatred in her chocolate eyes. This had always been his way of knowing that this girl was not his own. It had always been hard for him to think of who she really was. That this beautiful child was not of his own creation. The one that he had raised and cherished as his own was not his in any other way than a guardianship. An entrustment. She was just like her father, in every aspect of her being. She looked just like him, she acted just like him, and she had his spirit. But most of all, she knew not how to hate. Will had never hated anything or anyone either. It was a scary combination when he put all of the pieces together to form the big picture. But it was a picture that he had to look at every day of his life. And it was a picture that he loved dearly, regardless of blood ties. Then, he realized the sacrifices that Will had made for this child. He realized that Will had given her entirely to him. She was his daughter now. He was all that she knew. And for this, Jack could never be more grateful. Now, it was her turn to play a part in the story.  
  
We are here to buy some weapons, swords to be exact. Jack said.   
  
Swords? We are here to buy swords? We came all this way to buy goddamn swords!?! Lia screeched.   
  
Jack shushed her and said, Not just any swords, luv. Pirate swords. Hand crafted by the greatest blacksmith that have ever known. Just ye' wait an see.  
  
Lia and Jackson shrugged to one another an fell in step behind Jack and Anamaria.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
After about an hour of sneaking around corners and hiding from passerbyes and prostitutes, the pirate quartet stopped in front of a secluded alleyway for a brief rest. I'm gettin' too old for this... said Jack dejectedly.  
  
Lia smiled silently to herself. Jack Sparrow, the most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean, had finally felt his mortality. He was finally realizing what middle-age was, as it was rapidly approaching for him. She walked to him and pulled him onto his feet. If we keep stoppin' like this, we shall never reach our destination. Some one will probably catch us first. C'mon, get yourselves up. I am anxious to return to the said Lia optimistically.  
  
Jackson stood and walked to his mother, helping her to her feet. C'mon mother. If what Dad says is true, then we should not be too far from our destination.  
  
Jack looked back and forth between the two adolecents. So now we fly or die? he asked.   
  
  
  
( So... what did you think? Please tell me that it wasn't too too bad. **I had the most severe case of writer's block that I could possibly have.** I don't think tthat I have ever had writer's block quite so bad. Anyhoo... If anyone comes up with any opinions on where you want to story to go, please, do share them. I don't know when I will be able to update next. The next two weeks will be incredibly busy to say the least. I will try to squeeze in chapter or two in the next week or two. Well, I have to run or I risk being late to school. Well, Tootles....!!!)   
  
  
  



	6. Through My Daughter's Eyes

  
  
  
Hi everyone... I am back again with another chapter. I know that it has been a while, but my schedule is packed and will be until around May 30th. I am sorry for the inconvenience but I have things that have to be done and it may be a while until the next chapter is up. Again, I am sorry. Well... let me let you read the chapter. : )-  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: **Through My Daughter's Eyes...****  
  
  
  
  
** As the night wore on, the four pirates made their way through Port Royal. They scaled along walls, crawled through muddy ditches, and hid behind the nastiest of the nasty places. The moon was slowly becoming more and more fogged over by the low riding clouds that caused the thick haze of midnight. This was the hour that they had been waiting for. Jack walked casually to a small niche in the side of a small shed and looked sharply around all of the corners. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he motioned for the other three to make a safe passage through the opening that he was crossing at the present moment.   
  
Waving his hand wildly he said, C'mon, this is no time to dilly dally. We ave' an appointment to make and we needn't be even fashionably late.  
  
Anamaria and Jackson were chugging along behind Jack as quickly as their exhausted bodies would allow them to. Lia was running up alongside Jack, her body showing no signs of tiring. C'mon y' guys. We need to hurry. We don't want to be caught now do we? she said as more of a statement than a question.   
  
Jackson stumbled and fell face first into a pile of straw with a loud thud. Lia turned swiftly and held a finger to her lips, shushing him. Quiet! We cannot afford to be discovered now!  
  
She was met with a soft grunt and an almost undetectable grumbling from the teen. She turned back around and pretended to ignore the rather vulgar terms behind the straw.   
  
They walked a few more blocks, ever so cautiously. Jack finally grabbed Lia by the hand and pulled her around the corner and said, Lia, sweetheart, I want ye' to know that no matter what appens, I luv ye' more than I could ever luv anythin' else. Please, remember that. Promise me that ye' will remember that.  
  
Lia looked up at him with estranged eyes and said, Why would I ever forget that? Why would ye' think for one second that I could ever not love ye'? It is madness. I love you far too much. Don't you ever forget that!   
  
Jack looked down at his surrogate daughter with wet eyes and blinked back the only things that he would not let her see. His tears. Why are you calling all of this to my attention now, father?   
  
He looked at her and pulled her into a sharp embrace, crushing her to his chest, her head over his shoulder. Cause, luv, where we are travelin' in the next few moments could be the most dangerous place that we ave ever been. The man that we are goin' to see could quite possibly be the most dangerous man in the Caribbean darlin'. I just want you to be ready for anything. Keep your sword unclasped from your belt, keep your knife sheathed lightly, and be on guard. Await my instructions upon entry. Aye?   
  
She cast her eyes downward before answering, Aye father.   
  
He squeezed her into a hug one last time before filing back around the corner to join the others.   
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Jack led the group around a sharp corner and stopped abruptly. He turned around and squatted down, motioning for the others to follow suit, as they did. He studied them all for a moment before saying, Okay, we are here. Now is the time for action. Swift action. Here is what I want ye' all to do. Anamaria, I want ye' to go round the back of the shop and enter through the secret hatch at the base of the foundation that leads to the wine cellar. Jackson, I want ye' to enter through the side window that goes directly into the actual blacksmith machinery area. Lia, I want ye' to come with me. Follow me' lead. Aye? he asked urgently.  
  
he received as loud whispers.   
  
With that final note, they all turned their separate ways and went their different directions.   
  
He turned to Lia and said, Well, now is ye' chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at him quizzically. What do ye' mean?  
  
He didn't answer her but merely motioned for her to follow closely behind him. She did as told and was led to the very front of the shop. Okay, here is what I want ye' to do. I want ye' to enter this entrance as silently as ye' possibly can. Once inside, go to the wall at the far back of the shop. Be careful not to trip over any equipment. Remember, this is a blacksmith's shop. Once you are at the wall, ye' will find a door. Do not go anywhere near that door. That is the bedchamber of the smithy. Walk past the door and go to the desk at the West wall. There ye' will find a key in the top left drawer. Get it to unlock the weapon safe. If the key is no there, go to the top right drawer. There ye' will find a pen knife, ye' can use that to pick the lock if need be. Once inside the safe, collect two swords and a three shot pistol with ten bullets. Once ye' ave collected these items, go to the East wall. There ye' will meet your brother. Give him the weapons and get out the same way that he does. Any questions?   
  
She blinked a few times and said, Nope, got it all up here. she tapped her head twice, smiling.   
  
The two pirates sped their way to the door. Jack opened it silently for her and placed a finger on his lips, shushing her silently. She nodded and walked silently inside. Her eyes adjusted almost immediately. She walked slowly to the back wall. There she saw the door that she was to avoid. She looked around for a few moments and marveled at the sight before her. There were swords everywhere. All of them were carefully made and hand crafted to perfection. She finally shook her head free of the wonder and turned her mind back to the task at hand.   
  
She walked to the West wall and found the desk that was her next spot. She felt for the top left drawer and found her destination. She pulled the door open slowly and felt for the key. She found nothing. She breathed heavily and walked to the other side of the desk. There she found the pen knife. She walked to the weapon safe and began the pressing task of picking the large skeleton lock. As she was doing this, she heard the rustling of someone behind her. Just as she heard the lock click open, she turned to come face to face with a tall, lean man. Her silver knife was poised an ready for action and blood if need be.   
  
Who are you? he asked in a thick British accent, with a cold stare and a brooding manner.  
  
It is none of ye' concern... she said impudently. Besides, what would you care anyway?   
  
He looked her up and down for a few moments. Why are you tryin' to break into my safe? You do not look malnourished, therefore you cannot be a beggar. What are you, and who sent you?   
  
She glared at him in a cold hard stare. My father told me to. And what would ye' care of a pirate?   
  
With that, the man lashed out, grabbing a sword and landing a hard blow down on her knife to the point of a spark. But her arm didn't budge from it's steady grip. She merely grabbed a sword from the safe and clashed weapons with him in a piratic way. he parried her blow and took a firm stance of a soldier prepared for battle. She took the stance of a pirate, almost identical to Jack. Why do you even bother, child? The man asked her in a saccharine voice.   
  
With that she lashed at him at full speed. He had trouble, but he managed to block all of her blows, only receiving a slice on his shoulder from a loose block. _Jesus Christ! _he thought._ She is only a child. This proves how little practice I have had as of late.  
  
_Suddenly, three heads popped out from behind a corner. Anamaria, Jackson, and Jack's. They had all come to watch the show.   
  
Lia struck at the smithy again and clashed blades in a spark again. She flipped backwards into the rafters above and took off at a blinding speed for the chain that went back to the safe. She reached it, but decided that it was time for her to have a little fun. She dropped the chain and turned around to face the loud thud that she had heard land about ten feet behind her. She came face to face with the blacksmith. She unsheathed her sword and took a stance. Are you absolutely mad? The smith asked her.   
  
Maybe I am, or maybe I learned from the best. We shall have to see. She replied matter-of-factly.  
  
She raised her sword to touch his at the tip. The smithy looked at her feet and said. Okay, we shall play a little game. It's called Swordplay. I make a move, and you show me how to parry it. Let's say I do...this.. he moved his feet into a new stance as he swung the blade over his head meeting hers as she spun around to clash swords with his. he said. How about .....this... He flipped over her, landing behind her as she did a backwards somersault and clashed swords with him. Impressive. What about....this.! He launched his sword at her in a javelin like fashion. She did another backwards somersault and caught it.   
  
So...you think that you are so smart as to out skill me by the way of a blade. What about wits, do you know what those are? he asked sarcastically.  
  
Lia rolled her eyes and, tossing him back his sword said, The natural ability to perceive and understand, She parried a blow. Keenness and quickness of perception or discernment, She flipped over him to clash swords. She somersaulted three times backwards and landed in a defensive stance. Sound mental facilities, sanity... She received the sparking blow on her sword and knocked him backwards. The ability to perceive and express in an ingeniously humorous manner the relationship between seemingly incongruous or disparate things!   
  
She flipped backwards off of the rafters and landed in a roll to the donkey that powered the machine, slapping it's behind and causing it to run the machine. Top that ye' smart-mouthed sunnovabitch! She yelled running to collect the rest of the weapons as the smithy jumped down. She launched all of the weapons at Jackson as he appeared from around the corner to help her. He and the smithy looked at each other for a moment. I know your face... They said simultaneously.   
  
After a few seconds of stunned silence, Jackson came to his senses and raced out of the window carrying the weapons. The smithy turned to race after him but found Lia in the way again, sword poised and ready to parry a blow or attack, whichever came first.  
  
The smithy unsheathed his sword and raised it to meet hers. You never give up, do you? he asked, somewhat weirded out.  
  
A sly smile crossed her face as she replied, Not if I live by my motto.  
  
He inflicted a blow, which she parried easily. And what is that? He asked curiously, but almost as a challenge.   
  
She smirked as she landed a slice to his left bicep, Dare to Dream...and Dare to Live the Dream!!! She screamed at him as he knocked the sword from her hands causing her to somersault backwards three times and grab the branding rod from the fire.   
  
His eyes went wide as he saw what she held in her hand, but the wideness of his eyes was made up for in the way his jaw dropped at her words. That had been his motto! how could they have the same one?   
  
They clashed weapons in an illuminating spark of bright orange from the piping hot branding rod. Their faces met inches apart. He looked into her eyes and was shocked at what he found. He felt a jolt of recognition. These were his eyes! She pushed back with all of her might and sent him flying into the East wall. She threw the sword onto the ground and backed away a few steps. The smithy looked up and asked in between coughs from dust, What are you? Where did you come from?   
  
All of a sudden, Jack came running around the corner and knelt beside the smithy. Will, are ye' all right? Will! It's me, Jack!   
  
Will cleared the dust from his eyes and studied his face for a minute. J...Ja...Jack? Jack!!! It really is you! Where have you been all of this time, mate? You are the hardest person to track!   
  
Jack looked at him and raised an eyebrow. That's because I am captain of the Pearl' silly! Do ye' honestly think that ye' will find er on the sea?   
  
Will met eyes with him. Apparently not after all of this time. There was a long pause. So... I suppose you know what I am going to ask next?  
  
Jack sighed and nodded his head, Yes mate, I do know--  
  
He was cut off by Lia tapping him on the shoulder. he asked.   
  
What is goin' on here? Don't ye' dare leave me in the dark this time dad! She said in a rather demanding tone.   
  
Jack motioned for her to step back as he pushed her lightly away. Who is this? Will asked curiously, Did you and Anamaria bear a daughter? Wait... speaking of daughters... where--   
  
He was cut of by Jack, Where is ye' daughter? You ask this?   
  
Will nodded solemnly, afraid of the possible answers.   
  
Jack nods at him and says, Why don't ye' ask her yourself? He nodded toward Lia and smiled slightly at the expression on both of their faces. It was absolutely priceless.   
  
They were complete opposite in mannerisms at the moment. Will's jaw dropped, eyes like saucers, face as white as a ghost. Lia just looked downright confused. One eyebrow cocked up, mouth off-center. Will stuttered, Whaa...what..?   
  
Jack said, William, meet Cordelia Turner, a.k.a. Lia Sparrow, your daughter. Lia, meet William Turner, your father...  
  
  
  
  
  
( ~ * ~ OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh......cliffy!!! I am so sorry. I had to though, I ran out of time to work on the chapter and had to cut this short. Don't worry the next chappie will be a long one to make up for all of my wrong doings. Anyway, what are ya' ll thinking about this so far? Am I doing good? What do I need to do to make this even better? What would ya'll like to see happen next? Anyhoo... gotta run...TOOTLES!!!!!! ~ * ~ )   
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
**


	7. Where Will Ye' Go?

  
  
So....I am finally back again. I know that I have been neglecting this story for a while, but I have been extremely busy lately. The end of this month will be excruciatingly hectic also, seeing as I have church convention and band camp. July will be pretty crazy too, I have Camp(marching camp). I will try my hardest to get new chapters in regularly, but I can promise nothing. Well... here is the next chapter that you have been waiting for for about a month....  
  
**Chapter 6: Where Will Ye' Go?**   
  
The silence had never been as loud as it was in that very moment. It was as a shrill screech of the banshee. The silence lingered for a sequence of minutes. Finally, Jackson broke the silence. Would you all mind telling me what exactly is going on here for I find myself, yet again, in the dark without a light to guide me.   
  
Jack shot his son an evil glare of contempt and disapproval. He opened his mouth to speak when Lia decided to take matters into her own hands. Well, Jackson, it seems that I ave just been introduced to me true biological father, seein' as the lil' conversation on the boat served ye' lil' purpose.  
  
Why do ye' always do that? Ye' continually patronize me and won't get off me' back. Ye' are drivin' me up the freakin' wall and I am sick and tired of it! Screamed Jackson protest to her teasing.   
  
Lia turned to him and gave him a death glare that spoke a million different curse words in itself. Back the Bloody hell off bitch... she spoke sadistically in a deep growl, her eyes flaming with anger and frustration.  
  
yelled Anamaria, That is no way to speak to ye' brother. I promised ye' father that I would bring ye' up right and look what ye' are showing him that we have taught ye', NOTHING!!!   
  
She turned to Anamaria, who had her hands on her hips with a disapproving glare on her face. Lia's eyes burned holes through her surrogate mother's protective shield as she spoke anger-filled words, YOU! What in the bloody ell is wrong with ye'? Better question, What in the bloody ell is so wrong with me? Is everythin' that I do an insult to ye' ego, ANAMARIA!?!? What ave I ever done to disgust ye' in such a way as to shun me to a life of ye' shadow. I don't understand ye'. I never ave. There is only so much that I can do to impress ye'. I try and I try, but it seems that everythin' that I do is never enough for ye' standards. Ye' tell me to grow up. It seems that ye' are the one that needs to grow up and mature a bit more. Ye' are the reason that Jack is a tired captn', that Jackson is never satisfied, that the crew is constantly carryin' a vexed persona. Ye' are the reason that I never knew the meanin' of the word family. It was as if I spent my entire life without a mother. she reviled Anamaria.   
  
As she saw the heavy tears forming in Anamaria's eyes she turned to Will and said in disgust, Yes, William, this is what ye' left me with. I vicious hag of a pirate wench. I don't know who to be mad at right now. Anamaria for treatin' me the way that she did for 16 years. Jack for lettin' her treat me this way for 16 years. Or ye' for puttin' me in this position for 16 years. I suppose I can't be mad at ye' seein' s ye' ave had so much hardship in ye' life. So who do I look to now. Ye, Jackson, Jack, Gibbs, myself?  
  
Everyone was stunned into another silence. They never thought that Lia would be capable of anger such as this. Jack looked into her deep eyes as they burned with an age-old fury that could no longer be bottled up. He knew what he would and would not see there. He saw anger, rage, sadness, desperation, confusion, and frustration. He could almost feel the pain that she felt emanating from her adrenaline pumped body. No matter how disgusting and hateful the words that she was using were, there was not an ounce of hate in her body. This was just a desperate attempt to be heard in the only way that she knew. That was to cause a scene.   
  
As he witnessed her body tremors from the adrenaline induced anger, he realized that this was a release of old pain that had been suffocating her for the past 16 years. It was her time to let go, no matter how many people were left broken and dazed in her path, she needed to let go of the anger and pain or she would never heal.   
  
Lia had seen more in her life than any other child, that was for sure. She had seen death from her toddler years. She had pillaged from her elementary years. She had experienced her first kill at age 12. She had been knocked overboard, broken bones, caught many illnesses, not to mention the houndings and beatings she had received from Anamaria, and yet she never cried. She believed that crying was a sign of weakness. She would not give anyone that satisfaction of seeing her cry, not even Jack. No one had seen her cry since she was an infant.  
  
Jack gave her a reassuring look that almost softened her barriors. What happened next was probably for a good cause and probably for the better. Lia looked around the shop one last time at her , unshed tears burning in the back of her eyes, and dashed at full speed out of the blacksmith's shop.   
  
Almost instantly, **Jackson** took off after her.   
  
She was fast. She was very fast. She didn't seem to be tiring any time soon. Jackson plunged ahead and managed to come up three feet behind her. As they came to the water's edge on the secluded side of Port Royal where no sentries were posted, she began to show her first signs of tiring. She began to stumble a bit.   
  
Jackson seized the opportunity and as they hit the ankle-deep water, he grabbed her left arm. She struggled against him, causing water to fly in every direction, soaking the both of them to the bone. She continued to stuggle until he swiftly jerked her toward him, crushing her to his chest. She continued pounding her fists on his chest in a last desperate attempt to free her self, proving it futile. She finally collapsed against him, gripping his cotton shirt until her knuckles turned white.   
  
He held her close to him, trying to transfer some of his heat to her now frigid body. The salty ocean water was freezing like ice water in the midnight hour. He rubbed a hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe the tension that he felt in her nerves. He grabbed the back of her neck with his other hand and massaged it gently. He spoke words of comfort that she had never heard phrased in the same way before. If she had, she never would have expected to hear them from Jackson, her rival.  
  
Even if no one else in this world loves ye' Lia, I want y'e to know that I do. I don't even think that Jack could love ye' as much as I do. I grew up with ye' Lia, ye' may not be me sister by blood, but by God ye might as well be! I could never feel for some one as I feel for you. I have protected ye', taught ye', instructed ye', and put up with ye' for 16 years. No one could do that but me. It was and is still me task to accomplish. God, I love ye' Lia. Don't ever doubt that I do, not even for a second. Jackson said sincerely.   
  
He wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered softly, We are gonna get throught this together. I promise...   
  
She looked up at him with wet brown orbs and replied, We can't. I don't want to hurt ye' anymore. I am so tired of hurtin' people. I just need to go off somewhere alone, where no one can find me and be hurt again.   
  
And Where will ye' go. There will be no one there to save you from ye'self. Ye' can't escape the truth. There are other people in this world that love ye'. I realize ye' are afraid, but ye can't abandon everyone. Ye' can't reject the whole world Lia, ye' just can't. I ave tried it. Trust me. It doesn't work. Ye' just ave to ave faith. That's all ye' can do. Faith and trust that ye' are wanted in this world. Forget about them. Forget about anger and malice. Forget about the world. But remeber that I am here for ye'. In two years we can run away if ye' would like. I don't suggest it, but we could. I just want ye' to be happy. I want to see ye' smile again. It has been so long since ave seen ye' smile.   
  
He paused for a short moment. Long enough to feel the warm spot appear on his shirt. She was crying. She was finally letting go. He tightened his grip on her as he felt her arms snake there way around his waist. She was accepting him. it was in this moment that he allowed hi own tears to drip their way down his cheeks.   
  
Her eyes rose to meet his, locking in a gaze of mixed emotions. In exhaustion, she allowed her forehead to rest on his collar bone. He closed his eyes and took it all in for a moment. As he opened them he soaked in the scene.   
  
He looked at the midnight sky, dotted with billions of countless stars. He observed the soft ocean waves as they splashed onto the two embraced figures, soaking them furthur. But they didn't care. It didn't matter. As the soft ocean wind blew onto their tear stained faces, nothing else in the world mattered but those moments in the clear blue ocean, at the end of the shore.   
  
( I am so mushy aren't I. This isn't supposed to sound all lovey dovey. it is supposed to sound like a touching moment in the story where emotions are released and energy is spent in a positive way. Anyhoo... I am sorry I kept ya'll waiting for so long, but as I said, I have been extremely busy lately. I'll write back as soon as I can. R&R, I need more input on where ya'll want me to go with this. Praise would be much appreciated considering the major mental constipation that I was experiencing. Well, gotta run. Tootles!!!) 


	8. Come Sail Away

  
  
Hey guys, I'm back.... I hope ya'll haven't waited too long. i have been a bit busy as of late with my little siblings and all. I have church convention next week so you may not get another chapter for a week or so. Sorry, the hotel I am going to does not have internet access, so you will just have to wait. Anyhoo... here is chapter 7. I forgot the damn title for this chapter so I have to make up a new one. It will probably come to me when I am laying in bed tonight on the edge of peaceful sleep and drill into it painfully. (stupid hits head on wall stupid)   
  
**Chapter 7: Come Sail Away**   
  
As Lia and Jackson had their moment on the beach, back in the blacksmith's shop there was an equal amount of emotion. Anamaria was sitting on the cement floor cross-legged and crying. Jack was kneeling down to comfort her and, Will was still standing in the same spot as he had been when he met Lia. Shouldn't we go after her? asked Will urgently.   
  
Jack looked up at him and said reassuringly, Jackson as gone after er. Ye can trust me' son when it comes to Lia. There is no need to worry ye'self  
  
Will stared at the empty spot where Lia had stood but a few minutes ago. _How can that be my daughter? She is a bloody scallywag, a no good cur at that. Jack told me that he would raise her right. I should never have sent her away! It was the biggest mistake that I think I have ever made._ Will thought to himself.  
  
Jack saw the look in his eyes and stood. He spoke as he came to stand beside Will. She isn't as bad as she seems. Ye' just gave er a lil' scare that's all. She wasn't expectin' to meet er real father. I mean, she only just found out about ye'. Cut er a lil' slack, will ye? She's been through a lot lately.  
  
Will looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye and breathed deeply. Then, shaking his head he said, How did this happen? How can that be my daughter? he pointed to the doorway. I wasn't even expecting to ever see her again, much less come face to face with her as she was stealing from my sword case! Explain to me how all of the pillaging and plundering came into play, Jack! I want to know just how much damage has been done so I can determine just what I need to do to keep myself safe from my own flesh and blood!   
  
Jack winced at the harsh words of his friend. He expected that Will would probably be less than thrilled with his daughter being a pirate, but there wasn't really that much that could be done about it now. Jack took a deep breath and placed a hand on Will's left shoulder as he voiced his thoughts. Willie boy, I know that ye' are less than thrilled about how ye' daughter has grown up, but think about it all for a moment now and ponder it. What did ye' really expect to witness if you saw her again, silk gowns, corsets, and pretty lil' umbrellas flowin' in the wind? C'mon mate, get ye' head outta the bloody clouds already! Ye' knew rightly well that ye' were sendin' ye' only daughter to live on a pirate ship with a bunch of scallywags. It is only fittin' that she become one herself to survive. Ye' can be as mad at me as ye' bloody well please, but don't ye' dare hurt Lia for any of these circumstances. Just because she is ye' daughter don't ye' think for one second that ye' can break her and get away with it. She may be a bloody scallywag, but she is still ye' damn daughter, and ye' better damn well treat her as such! Do I make my point clear, dear William?  
  
Will looked at Jack awestruck and suprised at his outburst. He had not expected Jack to be quite so offensive about the child, but something about it did touch him deeply. He knew that Jack had fulfilled his promise to him, and he felt a bit reassured by the gesture. Will's eyes lightened a bit at the realization that he had just met his daughter! He had just been reunited with the one that he thought he would never see again. A sudden lightheadedness washed over him as the thought sunk in. He turned to Jack and crushed their bodies together in a tight hug, knocking the breathe out of Jack at the unexpected gesture.   
  
Well mate, I'd say that it's bout time ye' came around. I was beginnin' to worry bout ye'. Jack said as he returned the hug, Do ye' remember what I said when ye' handed me ye' daughter and bid me farewell?   
  
Will looked at Jack's eyes and cocked an eyebrow in question, No, I can't say that I do.   
  
Jack glanced at Anamaria, who had since stopped crying and was now listening with intent. He turned back to Will and answered, I told ye' that ye' had nothin' to worry bout, that Cordelia was in good hands with Anamaria and I. I told ye' that I would raise her well as one of me own, so ye' knew this would probably   
  
Will cast his eyes downward and said, Yes, and I said that I loved her more than anything and asked you to guard her with your life and soul, to not let her stray, and keep her safe and happy. I told you that she was everything that I lived for and she was all that I had left. Then... He trailed off as his eyes widened in realization.  
  
Jack smiled and replied, patting Will on the shoulder, Then ye' gave me the medallion. Ye' told me to give it to er when she was sixteen and explain to er the lineage she bore, ye' being, and ye' unconditional love for er, in the chance that ye' ever met again.  
  
Will placed a desperate look on his face and opened his eyes a bit wider than before. Jack snickered at the look that the smithy was giving him and and opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get any words out he was cut off by the voice that he had wanted to hear for the time that it was absent. As all heads turned to face her, she spoke calmly and gently. He kept is promise. I received it as was planned. she walked over to the group, clasping Jackson's hand tightly, I am sorry for the way that I was actin' back there. I ad no right to voice some of the things that I did. She walked to Jack, I am sorry for runnin' away like that. It was the childish thing to do. I should not have acted as I did. I should ave been more mature and handled the situation as an adult. I am sorry. She stepped up and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
She walked over to Anamaria and knelt next to her, I am so sorry. I should not ave said many of the things that I said. Much wind pours from me mouth. Everythin' that was said was said out of a blind rage and utter confusion. I didn't think before I spoke. I'm sorry, Momma...   
  
Anamaria pulled her into a hug and held her for a few moments. Lia pulled away and dropped Jackson's hand. She walked over to stand in front of Will. Jack, Anamaria, and Jackson watched as she took Will's hands and squeezed reassuringly. She looked up into the eyes that matched her own. She could feel Will's muscles tense slightly at the touch. Will, I think that I owe ye' the biggest apology of all. I fear that I made ye' think all of the wrong things about Jack, Anamaria, and meself. I just want ye' to know that I really do love me life and the people in it. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of them. That is why I wish for ye' to not ask me to stay with ye'.   
  
Will raised his eyebrows and questioned her, If you will not stay, then I guess that this is going to be goodbye...  
  
Lia shook her head violently and said hurriedly. It don't ave to be like this. I   
ave and plan. I know that it sounds crazy, but why don't ye' come with us.   
  
Will gave her a shocked look and dropped his jaw, What do you mean, I seem to not understand.   
  
She looked at Jack, who was equally shocked at her proposition. Jackson walked over to Lia and placed his arm around her waist. Will's eyes picked up on this and he cocked an eyebrow. Lia noticed but ignored it for the moment. I mean that ye' can come sail away with us. Come sail away with me. It would give us time to get to know each other. Ye' don' ave to, but ye' are welcome to if ye' wish.   
  
She dropped his hands and placed one of her arms around Jackson. Will opened his mouth to speak, but Jackson beat him to it, No, Mister Turner, Lia and I are not together. I am her surrogate brother. That would be wrong.  
  
Jack and Anamaria walked over hand in hand and joined the conversation. Jack waited a moment to look out the window and said, Ye' ave till tonight to decide what ye' want to do. Don't feel pressured here, but if ye' choose to go with us, ye' can never come back. Stay or go? The choice is ye own. I shall await an answer by the sunset tonight. Oh, and we will be needin' a place to stay for the day. The Pearl is out to sea and shall return to the shore at dusk. Until then, contemplate what ye' wanna do.   
  
Will shook his head clear if all thoughts and turned his mind to the task at hand. You can stay in here for the day. If anyone needs sleep, my bed chamber is open. The bed will fit two people comfortably. The cellar has some rum and food stored if you're hungry. If you become bored, I can always use some help. The shop is closed today, as are all shops on Sundays, so we should not be expecting any visitors. Make yourselves at home and try not to make any noise. I will keep the door locked at all times. If you need me I will be working on a sword for the commodore.   
  
Lia tensed for a moment, Is that THE Commodore? As in Commodore Welling?   
  
Will nodded gravely. The one that wants you as his own, Jack dead, and Anamaria as a slave. He doesn't know about Jackson yet so that is a blessing.   
  
Jack spoke up, Well, as long as ye' are all talkin', I will be headin' down to that there cellar. There is a bottle of rum callin' me name.   
  
And with that, he scurried into the cellar. Anamaria looked at him and said, I better go after im before e hurts himself.   
  
She scurried after him and slammed the door behind her. What was that ye' said bout not makn' noise? asked Lia, amused at the antics of her parents.   
  
Will shook his head and smiled. Well, I must go clear my head. I would much like to speak with you later in private, Lia.   
  
She nodded and yawned, Okie Dokie, but till' then, I am goin' to go and catch up on some much needed sleep.   
  
Will nodded and walked into his work area.   
  
Jackson pulled Lia to him and faked a yawn, Mind if I were to join ye'? he asked.   
  
Lia rolled her eyes and gave him a mock glare, Okay, but ye' ave to count me coins when we get back to the Pearl...   
  
he said as they climbed into the big, soft bed with red sheets and a blue wool blanket.   
  
She lie on her side and he lie facing her. He watched her doze off into a light sleep and waited for the opportunity. When her breathing became shallow, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She didn't stir. He lifted her chin and studied a cut that he was not sure how she received. He leaned down, placing a feather-light kiss on it. She shuddered slightly, but didn't wake. What he was about to do, she would never find out about, for se was in a deep slumber as it happened.   
  
He lightly brushed his fingertips over her eyes, nose, and lips, tracing every part of her face slowly. He came to rest them right under her lips. He took a deep breath and cupped her chin. She was so beautiful. He had always known it. But somehow, she was even more striking when she slept. Her eyes were closed lightly and her lips slightly parted showing the bottom of her top teeth with a sparkling whiteness unusual of a pirate.   
  
He inhaled the scent of her being. She smelled of a white cotton blossom, fresh and clean. He dipped his head and rubbed noses with her lightly, letting his cheek caress her whole face. He came to stop when his lips brushed her cheek. He used his position to place a soft kiss on her rosy cheek. Her skin felt like a baby's skin, soft and smooth.   
  
He cupped is hands around her cheeks, bringing her within inches of his face. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes enough to focus on him. she whispered, what are ye' doin'?   
  
His lips curved into a smile as he replied honestly, Lovin' ye'...  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, Lia reached her face up just enough to fit her rose colored lips lightly to his peach ones. They lost themselves in this moment as they gently caressed their lips together moving in sync. Their lips were barely touching one another's as if the kiss were a phantom kiss, as if it wasn't real. As they lightly parted, they decided through the looks in each others eyes, that no one would ever know of this. This kiss shall simply never have happened...  
  
So.............what did ya'll think of this chappie? I know it was a bit unexpected, but know where I am going with this. I promise. I will try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. I will be in San Antonio from Thurs. to Sun. or Mon. Well, church convention was great. Though I must say I am not looking foreword to FISH camp, I will have to make the best of it seeing as it is mandatory for band. OH WELL!!! Well, I have to go...ttyl. R&R and tell me what you wanna read l8ter in the story. Night! 


End file.
